Elfever week 2016 !
by Fairytail-fan couples
Summary: Bienvenu à cette nouvelle Elfever week ! Durant cette semaine, nous étudierons la manière dont deux mages tout aussi têtus l'un que l'autre peuvent former un couple trop mignon ! Voici le deuxième jour : embrassade ! ;)
1. Cramoisi

**Bonjour et bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle Elfever week ! Un an déjà Wahou ! Ça passe très vite mine de rien ! Bon j'imagine que vous vous voulez moins de blabla et plus de Elfever, donc je ne m'attarde pas trop, mais j'ai quand même deux choses à déclarer. Premièrement : surtout n'hésitez pas quand vous aurez fini à aller lire les histoires de Zuzu, Ishandra, JnjlenSkinjbir et Darkmaichoco, car je vous assure que si vous voulez du Victor Hugo version Elfever et bien vous allez être servit ;) De plus, bien que j'ai malgré tout réussi à faire quelque chose, je tient à préciser que ces thèmes cette année ne m'ont mais alors PAS DU TOUT inspiré donc soyez un peu indulgent merci !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et passons au premier thème de cette semaine : Cramoisie ! Bonne lecture les fanous ! ;)**

Dans le bâtiment principal de la meilleure guilde de Fiore, je parle bien sûr de Fairy Tail, ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres qui se déroulait car un événement assez incroyable se passait derrière les grandes portes en bois : un grand silence régnait dans la grande salle ! Ah, non attendez, on m'informe que Natsu a bousculé Grey qui est rentré dans Gajeel, et qu'une bagarre générale a donc éclaté. Bon et bien dans ce cas, oubliez tout ce que je viens de dire : C'était un jour tout à fait normal dans la guilde la plus destructrice du royaume.

Un peu plus à l'écart de tout ce boucan, accoudée au bar avec son verre de Mojito dans ses délicates mains, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains soupira devant ce qu'elle appelait, la stupidité des hommes de cette guilde, et qui l'énervait au plus au point. Ou plutot, devant la stupidité d'un homme en particulier : Elfman Strauss, l'homme le plus énervant mais aussi le plus séduisant qu'elle ait jamais connu. Et oui séduisant. Cette dernière pensée la fit rougir instantanément. Décidément l'argentin avait le don de l'énerver mais aussi de la charmer même à distance. Evergreen soupira à nouveau puis se retourna en cherchant son petit ami du regard. Lorsqu'elle le localisa dans la grande mêlée générale, les rougeurs sur ses joues revinrent au triple galop. Ce signe de faiblesse l'exaspérait énormément mais elle s'y était habitué. Apres tout, son compagnon n'était pas à plaindre non plus. Dès qu'il était dans une situation un peu gênant avec la brune, sa peau devenait plus rouge que les cheveux de sa rivale Erza. D'ailleurs, cela lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec le jeune Strauss...

 _Assise à une table un peu loin du raffut de la guilde avec Fried et Bixrow, la petite Evergreen âgée de 12 ans lisait tranquillement son livre préféré de conte fée. Elle avait du mal cependant à se concentrer avec tout le boucan que provoquaient les disputes de Grey et Natsu, et Erza et Mirajane, n'étant pas tellement habitué à ce genre d'atmosphère, vu qu'elle n'avait rejoint que récemment Fairy Tail avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle soupira et ferma son livre. Non, décidément, elle n'arriverait pas à finir son histoire. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle remarqua que ses compagnons étaient partis chercher dès boissons sans elle, ce qui l'énerva un peu. Puis elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule, et se retourna vivement :_

 __ Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!, cria-t-elle, puis elle se rendit comte qu'elle avait en face d'elle le petit frère de Mirajane, Elfman c'est ça ? Toujours est-il que celui-ci avait l'air très nerveux et assez peureux vu comment il baissait la tête et évitait de la regarder dans les yeux. Sans doute à cause de mon pouvoir, pensa la jeune fille amèrement. Mais elle fut surprise lorsque le garçon, prenant son courage à deux mains, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui tendit un petit paquet vert avec un ruban dorée. Puis il déclara très rapidement :_

 __ Bienvenu à Fairy Tail !_

 _Surprise, la petite fée prit doucement le paquet dans ses petites mains et l'ouvra. Elle fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle vit le magnifique éventail couleur bordeaux, puis elle releva la tête vers le garçon en fasse d'elle qui lui dit, le rouge aux joues :_

 __ Je ne savais pas trop quel genre de cadeau tu aimes, alors comme l'été arrive et qu'il ne fait pas très frais dans la guilde, j'ai pensait que ça pourrait être utile, et aussi que ça ferait une joli accessoire sur une fille belle comme toi... Il avait balbutié la dernière phrase, le visage complètement rouge._

 _Flattée et émue à la fois, Evergreen afficha pour la première fois dans le bâtiment de sa guilde un tendre sourire qu'elle ne resservait normalement que aux personnes qui lui était chères, puis elle s'approcha doucement du garçon et lui planta un petit baiser sur sa joue, devenue encore plus rouge, avant de reculer et de lui dire :_

 __ Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir, puis elle prit son éventail et dessina ses contours doucement avec ses doigts, avant de commencer à s'aérer doucement, en cachant ses lèvres qui formaient désormais un sourire plutôt moqueur, en regardant Elfman devenu encore plus rouge qu'avant, de la point de ses oreilles jusqu'au coup._

La jeune femme sourit tendrement en repensant à cet épisode. C'était grâce a l'albinos qu'elle avait dorénavant toujours un éventail avec elle, que ce soit pour la rendre plus gracieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà, ou lui donner une bonne tape derrière la tête lorsqu'il l'énervait trop. Au loin, toujours plongé dans la bagarre générale ( décidément, on remarquait facilement lorsque Titania était partie en mission ), elle réussi à entendre le jeune Strauss crier :

_ Natsu ! Arrête de cramer les tables que je t'envoie ! C'est pas une stratégie d'homme ça !

Encore une fois, la fée verte eu un sourire au coin des lèvres en repensant à l'examen de rang S. Car durant leur séjour sur l'ile, l'homme en question avait dit le même phrase mais pas dans le même contexte, ni la même assurance d'ailleurs...

 _Couverts de poussières et sévèrement amochés, les deux partenaires faisait fasse à Mirajane la démone, qui, bien que se soit son frère en fasse d'elle, ne retenait pas ses coups et s'apprêtait à lancer sa dernière attaque. Réfléchissant à une idée pour s'en sortir,Evergreen eu un déclic, puis elle déclara d'une voix qu'elle voulait confiante :_

 __ Attends un instant Mirajane._

 __ Ca ne sert à rien Evergreen, vous allez être touts les deux disqualifiés, que tu le veuille ou non, répliqua l'ainée des Strauss._

 __ Peut être mais avant je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose, ajouta la châtaigne, commençant déjà à regretter son plan mais qui dit situation désespérée dit mesures désespérées. L'argentin derrière elle quand à lui se demandait à quoi jouait sa partenaire, et avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des événements._

 _La châtaigne inspira un bon coup, puis balança d'une traite :_

 __ Elfman et moi allons nous mariés !_

 _À ce moment là, si le teint de la mage de rang S était de la même blancheur que ses cheveux, celui du jeune Strauss arborait le rouge le plus vif du monde, avec sa bouche grande ouverte, et son cerveau décida de partir en vacances._

 _Cependant, il fut vite de retour lorsqu'il entendit sa partenaire lui ordonner de profiter de l'occasion pour attaquer , ce qui lui permit de se ressaisir rapidement._

 _Quelques instants plus tard, se dirigeant vers le point de ralliement et laissant derrière eux une Mirajane évanouie, un silence pesant s'installa entre le duo. Se fut l'argentin qui parla en premier :_

 __ Se marier ? Vraiment Ever ? Désolé mais je ne trouve pas que se soit une stratégie d'homme ça ..., la première réponse qu'il reçut fut un coup d'éventail bien placé sur son épaule déjà endolori, vu la grimace qu'il fit quand il le reçut. Puis la deuxième réponse arriva vite derrière la première mais pas plus agréable pour autant :_

 __ Ne m'appelle pas Ever ! Seul l'unité Raijin et Luxus le peu ! Quand à ma stratégie, je pense qu'elle a bien fonctionné non ?! Alors arrête de te plaindre et avançons ! Ah et d'ailleurs ! Si tu parle de ça à qui que ce soit, crois moi je te change en pierre afin que tu ne puisse plus dire du tout ! Compris ?!_

 __ A-aye ! D'accord ne t'inquiète pas ! Pas la peine de t'énerver, répondit Elfman un peu nerveux devant le sacrée caractère de cette femme. Cependant, il eu un peu du mal à la suivre à cause de ses blessures, et la fée verte s'en rendit comte lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui pour lui ordonner de se dépêcher. Voyant son état, elle soupira puis se dirigea vers lui avant de prendre son grand bras musclé et de l'aider à se tenir._

 _Surpris mais heureux du coup de main de sa partenaire, Elfman murmura à bout de forces :_

 __ Merci, Ever..., et cette fois-ci, cette dernier ne s'énerva pas pour le surnom dit, sans doute elle même trop épuisée pour râler d'avantage._

Ces vieux souvenirs rendaient la jeune femme nostalgique, et heureuse à la fois. Si on lui avait dit à ce moment là qu'elle finirais par sortir avec le jeune Strauss, elle lui aurait rit au nez avant de le transformer en pierre. Mais maintenant, l'idée de faire ça à quelqu'un juste par énervement lui semble ridicule. Il faut dire que leur relation lui a permit d'être plus douce, ouverte et gentille avec les autres, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

La châtaigne se retourna pour faire face au comptoir, puis but une gorgée de sa boisson. Cependant, lorsqu'elle posa à nouveau son verre sur le bois poli, elle sentit deux grandes et chaudes mains se poser sur sa taille et la retourner. Evergreen n'eu pas le temps d'être étonnée qu'elle sentit de chaudes lèvres familières sur les siennes, puis, lorsque la surprise fut passée, elle répondit au baiser inattendu de son amant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle ne remarqua même pas que la baston générale fut arrêté par Erza, car elle était trop concentrée sur les beaux yeux bleus de Elfman, les joues complètement rouges de gêne à cause de cette échange imprévue. Elle devint encore plus rouge lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres de l'argentin se dessiner en un petit sourire amusé qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Et oui, les rôles étaient désormais échangés, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à notre homme.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cette première journée vous aura plut ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour laisser part de vos impression, remarques et autres ! Sur ce je vous dit à demain dont le thème sera : Enlacer !**

 **A bientôt les fanous ! ;)**


	2. Embrassade

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le deuxième qui est arrivé ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Dans un petit appartement située dans le centre ville de Magnolia, au petit matin, quelques rayons de soleils un peu rebelles se faufilaient à travers les rideaux d'un chambre. Dans cette chambre, faiblement éclairée, on pouvait apercevoir un grand lit dans lequel dormaient deux jeunes gens.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Si une petite silhouette féminine dormait à point fermé, l'autre en revanche, bien plus grande et imposante, venait de se réveiller. Le jeune homme allongé eu cependant bien du mal à ouvrir ses yeux bleus, encore à moitié dans les bras de Morphée. Inspirant un bon coup, il ouvra lentement ses paupières afin de ne pas subir une attaque directe de rayons de l'astre solaire, et en apercevant sa compagne en face de lui, il ne le regretta pas le moins du monde, et se mit sans le vouloir à sourire tendrement.

Et qui ne le ferait pas devant ce magnifique spectacle ? Se dit il en observant avec douceur la jolie fée verte à ses côtés. Ses lèvres si douces à embrasser étaient légèrement entrouvertes, ses joues légèrement rosies à cause de la chaleur saisonnière ,qui s'était infiltré durant la nuit, rendait son expression adorable, et ses magnifiques cheveux bouclées formaient une cascade dont le jeune Strauss passa ses doigts tant il en pourrait d'envi. Il n'arrivait jamais à y résister, ces mèches étaient si douces et brillantes qu' Elfman avait toujours cette inlassable envi d'y entremêler ses gros doigts.

Notre albinos soupira d'aise. Si la plupart du temps la jeune femme, avec qui il partageait son lit, lui donnait mal à la tête à cause de leurs disputes quotidiennes, touts ces maux s'envolaient lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, surtout lorsqu'elle dormait. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, Elfman tomberait profondément amoureux de Evergreen, la femme ayant le pire caractère de la guilde de Fairy Tail ? Certainement pas lui , mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, et ce depuis maintenant quelques mois, il vivait avec elle et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Cependant, le seul inconvénient lorsque notre homme observait sa fée préférée, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas admirer ses magnifiques yeux noisettes dont la plupart des habitants de cette ville avaient peur. Certes, il était normal d'être effrayé d'un pouvoir pouvant changer les personnes en pierre, et il se pouvait que le regard de la jeune femme soit assez dur par moments mais selon le jeune Strauss, ce regard si énigmatique était à la fois fascinant et magnifique. Peu être parce qu'il était l'un des seuls à avoir pu voir ce regard rempli d'affection et d'amour, qui sait ?

Toujours est il que ses pensées furent interrompus lorsqu'il sentit Evergreen bouger à ses côtés, signe qu'elle se réveillait. Cela ne le surprenait pas tant que ca, puisque d'habitude, c' était toujours la Raijin qui était debout en première le matin. Mais vu la dernière mission qu'elle avait fait avec son équipe, dont elle était rentrée la veille, il était normal qu'elle soit assez épuisée.

Tout en sortant doucement du pays des rêves, la autoproclamé reine des fées se colla au torse chaud et musclé de son homme, en enlaçant doucement ses bras autour de lui, caressant paresseusement son dos avec ses fins doigts, ce qui fit légèrement frissonner l'argentin, qui répondit à son étreinte en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, et ainsi la rapprochant plus près de lui. Elfman en profita également pour plongé doucement son visage dans le coup la jeune femme, inspirant profondément ce parfum orangé et sucré qu'il aimait tant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le jeune Strauss aimait vraiment tout de sa femme.

Puis, il sentit une douce main remontant lentement le long de ses épaules, avant de s'aventurer dans ses cheveux argentées, pour s'y entremêler, ainsi que le doux souffle de sa fée verte près de son coup de taureau, avant de sentir de douces lèvres sur sa peau matte.

Le mage de Take over ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant ce baiser, et se dit que décidément, malgré le masque qu'elle avait porté de nombreuses années à la guilde, aujourd'hui, Evregreen était une femme bien affectueuse et câline. Il suffisait de ne pas trop l'énervé lors de ses mauvais jours. C'est alors qu'il entendit une douce voix lui chuchoter près de l'oreille :

_ Bonjour Elf..., avant de lui planter un second baiser, sur la joue cette fois-ci.

Le mage en question recula un peu afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de la mage en face de lui, et afficha un tendre sourire avant de répondre :

_ Salut .. Ever..., puis il planta un doux baiser sur le front de la châtaigne, sur son nez et enfin sur ses lèvres si douces. La jeune femme quant à elle, ne tarda pas une seconde à répondre à ce baiser matinal, en bougeant doucement ses lèvres, voulant montrer à cet homme un peu idiot de temps en temps qu'elle n'aimait que lui et rien que lui. De plus, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle devenait chaque jour un peu plus accro au goût chocolatté des lèvres de son amant.

Quand les deux amants durent se séparèrent à cause du manque d'oxygène, il se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux avec tendresse, et apres un énième baiser, Evergreen posa à nouveau sa tête conte le torse de Elfman, en souriant, tandis que l'homme en question posa son menton sur la tête de la petite femme, en caressant doucement ses longs cheveux bouclés et en soupirant une dernière fois avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, ou dans son cas, d'une jolie fée verte.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, dans le bâtiment de la guilde des fées, Evergreen, cette fois ci complètement reveillé, sirotait doucement son mojito tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, essentiellement tournées vers un certain albinos. Cependant, elle fut interrompu lorsqu'elle sentie deux grands bras musclés l'entourer, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur l'une de son petit ami. Celui-ci se pencha en avant afin de planter un doux baiser sur la nuque de la fée verte, et celle-ci soupira d'aise avant de lui demander :

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose Elfman ?

L'homme en question lui répondit juste :

_ Non, je voulais juste t'enlacer dans mes bras, comme tu l'as fait ce matin, il me semble que j'ai le droit non ? Répondit il doucement, avant qu'il n'embrasse sa petite amie sur la joue.

La dite petite amie se contenta de l'embrasser à son tour sur la joue, puis se laissa border d'as les bras du jeune Strauss, car, même si elle avait une sacrée fierté, la jeune femme aimait beaucoup elle aussi ces moments de tendresse où son compagnon et elle étaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Il y avait même des moments où rien que pour l'embêter, Evergreen disait langoureusement et avec beaucoup de malice dans les yeux et dans la voix, qu'il etait comme un ours en peluche, ce qui, la plupart du tant le faisait rougir assez violemment, et le jeune Strauss boudait toujours en déclarant de que ce n'était pas très viril et tout le discour habituel, et la jeune femme était obligé de l'embrasser à nouveau pour qu'il arrête. Cependant, ce que la fée verte ne savait pas, c'est que Elfman faisait exprès cette petite comédie pour pouvoir l'embrasser sans qu'il n'ait à faire quoi que ce soit. Et généralement, lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux, le biaiser devenait très rapidement un moment d'embrassade au lit, si ce n'est plus par moment.

Et qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, un nouveau membre viendra se joindre à ses moments de pur douceur et d'embrassade dans la famille. Mais ca, les deux amants n'y pensait pas encore, car pour l'instant, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils étaient seuls dans leur monde à eux.

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième jour de la elfever week ! J'espère que ca vous aura plus et surtout n'hesitez pas à laissez vos impressions dans les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir sachez le ;) A demain pour le prochain theme : Promesse !**


	3. Promesse

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous voici réunis pour cette troisième journée dont le thème est Promesse ! Pour celui la j'avoue que pour une fois j'étais plutôt inspiré mais bon je vous laisse juger si cette histoire respecte bien le thème ;) Merci beaucoup Zuzu pour tes reviens ca fait super plaisir ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

En cette chaude journée d'été, une douce brise fit légèrement bouger les branches des cerisiers, dont la couleur verte égailler encore plus ce beau jour. Le calme régnait dans la ville de Magnolia. Oui oui, vous avec bien lu, tout était calme ce jour là. Et oui nous sommes bien à Magnolia. De plus, dans le bâtiment de la guilde la plus bruyante et la plus forte de Fiore, le calme était également maître des lieux. Mais comment est ce possible ?!

Et bien la réponse est simple, et non, nos fées ne sont ni aux grands jeux intermagiques, ni en train de sauver le monde. Les mages de Fairy Tail sont tous simplement réunis dans la grande cathédrale de la ville, assistant à un grand événement pour deux mages en particulier.

Dans l'immense édifice, un grand calme était présent. Pas un calme pesant lorsqu'il y avait une certaine tension, non, mais un calme religieux et apaisant, car en ces lieux, un grand événement se déroulait sous le regard de tous les mages attendris ou tout simplement heureux pour les deux mages pour qui tous étaient réunis en ce jour. Aujourd'hui était le jour à la fois le plus attendu des sœurs Strauss, mais aussi le plus redouté de l'équipe Raijin : le mariage de Elfman et Evergreen.

Les jeunes fiancés se tenaient tout les deux devant l'autel où le maître Makarof prononçait le même discours que lors du mariage de Luxus et Mirajane, ainsi que le mariage clandestin de Erza et Jellal, mais leur attention fut souvent perturbé au cour de la cérémonie pour divers raisons.

Pour Elfman, la réponse était assez simple. Dès qu'il avait vu sa futur femme entrer dans la cathédrale, son cerveau avait décidé de prendre congé et ses yeux étaient sortis de leur orbite pendant que son cœur s'était mis à danser une rumba à une vitesse folle. Le jeune Strauss fut tout simplement époustouflé par la beauté de la jeune fée dans sa magnifique robe de mariée, et ses doux cheveux relevés en un chignon, où quelque mèches tombaient gracieusement sur ses joues. Et depuis le début de la cérémonie, il n'avait pu détacher son regard de celle qui allait bientôt devenir sa femme.

La jeune mariée quant à elle, bien que fortement stressée la veille, ainsi que quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans l'église avec Luxus, était à présent plus sereine et détendue, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se perdre dans ses pensées, qui concernaient plus particulièrement le jeune Strauss qui était à ses cotées.

Evergreen repensa d'abord aux précieux moments qu'elle et son homme avaient passé lorsqu'ils étaient encore au stade de couple non marié, les petites disputes quotidiennes, les rendez vous, les missions ensembles, bref, une vie assez plaisante et paisible, qui, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, comblait de bonheur la jeune femme. Mais au moment où elle croyait que son bonheur ne pouvait être plus grand, ce fameux soir arriva.

Ce soir de printemps, Elfman et elle se promenaient dans le parc de Magnolia pour pouvoir observer les cerisiers en fleurs, peu de temps après être aller dîner dans un restaurant assez chic. Ce fut Elfman qui lui avait proposé d'y aller, et ce grand crétin avait décidé de tout payer seul, ce qui attisait déjà les suspicions de la Gorgone. De plus, l'argentin s'était mis sur son 31 pour cette soirée, ce qui surpris la fée verte en début de soirée, lorsqu'il était venu la chercher. Certes, elle aussi s'était plutôt bien vêtu ( son petit ami l'avait qualifié de magnifique, ce qui l'avait gêné au plus haut point, et elle lui avait crier dessus pour la forme, mais au fond, elle avait jubilé de joie de ce compliment ), et ils allaient touts deux dans un endroit assez chic, mais Evergreen avait à ce moment là un drôle de pressentiment. En effet, l'albinos était ce soir-la, plus nerveux que d'habitude ce qui ne rassurait en rien la brune. Qui disait petit copain en stress, disait problème.

Toujours est il que la jeune femme n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout prévu que le mage s'agenouille devant elle, une petite boîte ouverte dans les mains où on pouvait voir un anneaux doré avec une pierre couleur émeraude dessus. Et ces mots, ceux qu'elle n'oubliera jamais, qui resteront toute sa vie dans sa mémoire : « Ever, je sais que je ne suis le plus parfait des hommes, ni même le plus malin mais je t'aime sincèrement Evegreen, alors est ce que tu accepterais de passer le reste de ta vie avec moi, je te promet que je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse. Ever.. Veux tu m'épouser ?! » Il avait presque crier cette dernière phrase, tant il stressait et appréhendait ce moment. La fée verte en face de lui, ne répondait rien, toujours en état de choc. Alors qu'il pensait que sa réponse allait être négatif, il sentit sa compagne se jeter dans ses bras en murmurant désespérément « oui, oui , oui , oui ! Bien sûr que j'accepte idiot »

La jeune mariée sourit tendrement en repensant à ce moment magique. Oui, décidément elle avait fait le bon choix en acceptant. Ses pensées furent interrompus lorsque le maître finit son discours et leur dit de prononcer les vœux. Ce fut Elfman qui commença :

_ Moi Elfman strauss, mage de Fairy Tail, et l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, te promet Evergreen de t'aimer à jamais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, que tu soit heureuse ou en colère, puis il lui mit l'alliance a son doigt, si fin par rapport au sien.

La châtaigne sourit tendrement à son homme puis déclara à son tour :

_ Moi Evergreen, mage de Fairy Tail, et la femme la plus comblée du royaume, je te promet de t'aimer en retour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, que tu m'énerve ou que tu me fasse rire, et ce, pour toujours, puis elle lui mit à son tour un anneau, plus grand, au doigt de son mari.

Apres que l'échange des vœux fut terminé Makarof déclara avec un grand sourire sur son vieu visage :

_ Alors je vous déclare par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés mari et femme. Tu peut embrassé ta femme mon grand, ajouta-t-il malicieusement au jeune Strauss.

Celui ci n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et embrassa sa femme passionnément, mais en même temps avec tendresse afin de lui témoigner tout son amour. La jeune mariée sourit contre les lèvres de son mari puis répondit à son baiser en mouvant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, heureuse d'être enfin uni à lui.

Quand ils séparèrent, les jeunes mariés, ignorant les applaudissements autour d'eux, ainsi que les pleurs de Bixrow et Fried ( qui n'avaient pas encore acceptés que leur petite Ever adorée ait grandi ), se regardèrent tendrement, puis Elfman lui murmura :

_ Je t'aime Ever, et je te promet que je le ferai jusqu'a la fin de mes jours.

La fée verte afficha un immense sourire, des larmes d'émotions menaçant de couler, puis elle lui répondit :

_ Moi aussi je t'aime idiot, et crois moi, je ferai en sorte de tu tienne ta promesse, finit elle avec un sourire malicieux avant d'embrasser à nouveau son mari, qui sourit contre ses lèvres, heureux comme jamais.

Ca c'est ma femme, se dit il.

 **Voilà pour ce troisième jour ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, et que les vœux prononcés par les mariés étaient pas trop mal, désolé si c'était pas terrible mais je suis pas tellement habitué a écrire ce genre de scène mais bon j'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu ;) on se dit donc à demain pour la quatrième journée qui est Univers alternatif ;) a bientôt les fanous ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	4. Univers alternatif

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici arrivé le quatrième jour, l'univers alternatif ! Ah on l'attendais avec impatience celui la ;) j'espère que vous l'apprécierai et je vous laisse découvrir une petite surprise qui vous fera découvrir un peu mes origines.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Nous sommes actuellement au Sud de l'Espagne, en Andalousie, où le soleil est présent toute l'année, où les tomates se noient en jus rafraîchissant, où les jeunes hommes sont charmants et les jeunes femmes sont magnifiques. Et en ce mois d'avril, comme chaque année, se déroulait au centre de la ville de Séville, l'une des plus belles et des plus joyeuses fête du pays : la grande Feria de Séville !

Durant toute une semaine, dans une grande place où se trouve des dizaines de cabanes colorés, tout les habitants viennent danser, chanter, manger des tapas et boire jusqu'au petit matin, et ce, tout les jours.

Certaines familles nombreuses décident de louer une de ces grands cabanes, pour pouvoir s'amuser en familles à l'intérieur, mais cela ne les empêche pas d'aller danser et faire d'autre rencontres à l'extérieur lorsque la température le permettait.

Assis sur une des chaises en bois mis à disposition, un jeune homme bien baraqué, au cheveux de couleur argent, soupira d'ennui, tandis qu'il prit une autre gorgée de sangria.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Elfman et ses deux sœurs n'étaient pas venus à cette fête. À vrai dire, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus avec leur mère, le jeune homme avait 8 ans. Depuis, ils n'étaient pas revenus. Mais cette année Mirajane avait eu l'idée de revenir dans le pays d'origine de leur mère, partie i ans. Et à présent, tandis que ses deux sœurs dansaient et s'amusaient ensemble au rythme de la musique espagnol, il restait seul dans son coin à les observer et les envier. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envi de les rejoindre, mais le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas danser la sevillana. Ce n'était pas comme le flamenco, et heureusement, car c'était une danse plus simple. Mais même si Mirajane avait essayer à mainte fois de lui apprendre cette danse, il n'y arrivait pas.

L'argentin soupira une énième fois. Il serait bien allé faire une petite promenade, ou bien monter à cheval, il y en a avait des centaines, mais durant l' après midi, la température était au environ de 40°, ce qui était pratiquement insupportable. Même à l'intérieur de la cabane, appelé aussi casseta, l'air ambiant restait assez chaud et sec, si bien, que Elfman avait enlevé sa veste noir, et ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche.

Il observa à nouveau ses deux sœurs danser gracieusement au rythme de la musique espagnole. Toutes les deux portaient une robe de flamenco, qui les rendait magnifique, même si à ses yeux elles l'étaient tout le temps. Lissana portait une de couleur bleu marine avec des points blanc dessus, et avait accroché un lys bleu sur ses cheveux à l'aide d'une barrette qui ne se voyait même pas. Mirajane, quant à elle, avait opter pour une robe blanche avec des points de couleur mauve, et dont les bords au bas de la robe était de la même couleur, et avait une rose blanche accroché à ses longs cheveux qui tombaient en cascade. Elle avait également un tissu mauve sur ses épaules, et les robes des deux jeunes filles tournoyaient pendant qu'elles enchaînaient les pas de danse, un grand sourire sur leur visage.

Le jeune Strauss ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant ses sœurs, en se disant qu'elles ressemblait chacune à leur façon, à leur mère, qui doit sans doute être très fière d'elles. En pensant à leur génitrice, son sourire disparu. Si la mère Strauss devait été fière de ses filles, ça ne devait pas être le cas pour son fils. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, mais il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'avoir de nouvelles pensées noires, car il aperçut de nouvelles personnes entrer dans leur caseta.

Lorsqu'il vit un andalou blond avec une chemise violette à demi ouverte comme lui, et avec une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son œil, il reconnut immédiatement le petit ami de Mirajane, Luxus Dreyar. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il n'avait pas été très enchanté, car il est vrai qu'il restait très protecteur même avec sa sœur aînée, mais en le côtoyant un peu plus, il avait fini par l'accepter dans la famille. Près de lui se tenait Bixrow, un ami d'enfance du blond, et également un bon ami de Lissana depuis peu. Même si celle-ci continuait de dire qu'ils n'étaient « que » amis, Elfman remarquait quand même les regards complices qu'ils se partageaient, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas non plus, car, même si il le connaissait un peu mieux maintenant, ce jeune homme aux cheveux bleus restait un individu très étrange, et qui tirait tout le temps la langue.

Il s'attendait à ce que Fried, un grand littéraire venant de Madrid faisant parti de leur groupe, les suivent, mais, à sa plus grande surprise, la personne qui entra en dernière n'était pas l'homme au cheveux verts, mais une jeune femme, qui, dans la tête de l'argentin, était devenu le centre du monde tant il fut époustouflé par sa beauté.

La jeune femme était vêtu d'une longue robe d'un rouge très vif, assez ouvert sur un côté, ce qui laissait une magnifique vue sur ses jambes parfaites. Le tissu de la robe était assez moulant, ce qui permettait au jeune Strauss de détailler les belles formes de la jeune femme qui étaient mis en valeur, et qui rendit la gorge de l'albinos plus sec qu'un désert. Les cheveux bruns clairs de la jeune femme étaient relevés en un chignon où était accroché une rose aussi rouge que sa robe, mais certaines mèches un peu rebelles entouraient délicatement le visage de l'espagnole, ce qui permit à l'argentin d'avoir une vue du coup de la brune qui était complètement dégagé, et donnait envie à notre homme d'y planter mille et un baiser dessus. Elle portait une paire de lunettes derrières lesquelles il pouvait planter son regard dans celui de la dame, qui était d'un brun profond et envoûtant. Ses douces lèvres pulpeuses étaient dessinées en un sourire orgueilleux et amusé.

Luxus les présenta, et Elfman apprit que la déesse en face de lui s'appelait Evergreen del Rocio. Lorsque les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour danser un peu avec les deux sœurs Strauss, Evergreen demanda à l'albinos, avec un accent d'Andalousie qui le faisait fondre sur place, si il voulait danser avec elle.

Avec les joues rouges de gêne, et sa main qui se mêlait dans ses cheveux à cause de la nervosité, le jeune homme répondit :

_ Désolé mais je ne sais pas du tout danser les sevillanas.

D'abord surprise, la jeune femme afficha un sourire amusé, posa sur la table à côté d'elle l'éventail qu'elle avait dans sa main, puis lui dit :

_ Et bien il va falloir y remédier, et elle lui prit la main et l'entraina dans un coin de la cabane où il y avait un peu moins de monde, amis ou on pouvait encore bien écouter les musiciens. Une fois la-bas,la châtaigne lui dit :

_ Normalement une sevillana est une danse où l'homme doit séduire la femme, mais comme tu ne t'y connais pas encore, je te propose de te guider d'abord, ça te vas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune Strauss se contenta d'hocher la tête, gêné et surpris à la fois que cette magnifique créature accepte de l'aider et de danser avec lui.

Lorsque la prochaine chanson commença, la jeune femme lui indiqua de bouger ses bras comme elle, puis de lui faire confiance pour le reste.

Durant cette danse, Elfman était dans un autre monde. Evergreen dansait avec tant de grâce autour de lui, d'une manière très sensuelle, qu'il avait l'impression d'être un chaton face à un tigre sur le point de se jeter sur lui. Ou plutôt, une tigresse dans ce cas.

Toujours est-il que le côté viril du Strauss commençait à refaire surface, et qu'il voulait prendre un peu les devants devant cette femme fatale. Alors lorsqu'ils se tournèrent autour, les bras levés, il mit un de ses bras autour de la taille de la belle andalouse, pour la rapprochée un peu plus de lui. Les yeux de la châtaigne s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres formèrent un « o » sous l'effet de la surprise, tandis que ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rose, mais lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de Elfman, à la fois tendre mais un peu moqueur, elle sourit d'amusement, puis mit une de ses mains dans les cheveux blancs du jeune homme pour le rapprocher de son visage. Lorsque leurs lèvres ne furent qu'à quelque millimètres de distance, elle chuchota malgré le bruit autour d'eux :

_ Tu t'es bien amélioré, tu danses même plutôt bien.

_ C'est parce que j'ai eu un bon professeur, répondit il avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Evergreen, et de lui donner l'un des baiser les plus fougueux de sa vie. Celle ci répondit avec la même envie, se laissant aller dans les bras de son désormais petit ami, au rythme de la musique espagnole.

 **Olé ! Voilà pour ce quatrième jour, et désolé pour le retard mais je voulais vraiment bien décrire cet univers qui fait parti de mes origines, et oui, vous l'avez deviné maintenant, j'ai des origines espagnoles ! Voici la petite révélation du jour ^^ sur ce je vous laisse et vous dit à demain pour le cinquième jour : Recherche ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour laisser vos impressions ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	5. Recherche

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui nous voici présent pour le jour dont le thème est Recherche ! Je dois dire que pour le coup, j'ai fait pas mal de cherchés dans ma petite tête et puis je me suis dit que jusqu'ici, on avait pas encore vu notre chère Evergreen possessive, donc on y va avec ça ! ;) encore merci à Zuzu pour tes commentaires ils sont trop choupi ça fait super plaisir ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Dans le bâtiment de la guilde de Fairy Tail, installé à une table au coin de la salle, notre chère Evergreen était plongée dans ses pensées, et, au vu de ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres dessinaient en une grimaces, les pensés ne devaient pas être très joyeuses. La raison de la contrariété de la fée verte portait un nom : Elfman Strauss, homme à la fois insupportable et craquant, qui était depuis un an déjà son petit ami.

On pourrait penser que le jeune Strauss avait fait une énorme bêtise pour contrarier ainsi la seule membre féminine des Raijins, mais en réalité, c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, l'argentin disparaissait à la même heure, sans que personne ne sache où il allait. Ajoutez à cela la jalousie et la possessivité maladive de la brune, et vous obtenez une Evergreen complètement dingue d'inquiétude. Bien sûr, elle pourrait tout simplement demander à son amant où il allait, mais elle avait peur d'entendre un mensonge à la place de la vérité. Et puis, elle avait bien trop de fierté pour lui demander ça, car il se moquerait sans doute d'elle en disant qu'elle était paranoïaque. Non, elle n'est pas paranoïaque ! Juste...prudente c'est tout. En même temps, Elfman restait un homme charmant, et il était normal que la jeune femme puisse avoir des rivales, car, comme le dirait avec délicatesse son compagnon Bixrow « c'est pas parce qu'il y a un gardien qu'on peut pas marquer de but ». Or, Evergreen comptait bien le garder son homme, et ce peu importe l'adversaire en face d'elle.

Donc, afin de ne plus s'inquiéter d'avantage, la Gorgone avait décidé de suivre son petit ami aujourd'hui pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et tout cela, discrètement bien sûr.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci qui était au bar en train de boire une choppe de bière, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. La fée verte se leva à son tour, et son enquête commença une fois dehors.

Dans un premier temps, le jeune Strauss se dirigeait vers l'épicier du quartier non loin de la. Elle l'attendit devant, avec un long manteau à la Sherlock Holmes, et des lunettes de soleils sur elle, en faisant semblant de lire un magazine, et réussit à le voir à travers la vitrine. Il se dirigeait vers le rayons des shampoings, et en prit 5 grands tubes, avant d'aller vers la caisse où se trouvait une jolie demoiselle, ce qui énerva « légèrement » la châtaigne. Son énervement s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit l'albinos discuter et rigoler avec elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de ruminer d'avantage sa rage car celui-ci sortit du magasin, et se dirigea vers la place du marché.

Evergreen s'empressa de le suivre, tout en se cachant par moment derrière un tonneau ou une caisse en bois qui traînaient ici et là. A un moment, elle faillit même le perdre dans la foule, mais elle repéra bien vite les cheveux blancs familiers, dont elle avait l'habitude depuis un an d'y passer ses doigts pour savourer leur douceur, ainsi que parfois sentir la douce odeur virile venant du shampoing de son amant... Elle se secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées qui commençaient à chauffer ses joues, et pour se concentrer. Elfman s'était arrêté devant le poissonnier, et à ce qu'elle pouvait voir depuis sa cachette, il prit une sacrée portion de sardine, puis s'en alla non sans avoir salué le marchand.

La jeune femme continua sa route, où plutôt la route de son compagnon, tandis que dans sa tête se formait des scénarios tous les plus farfelues les uns que les autres, comme par exemple qu'il ait pris tous ces shampoings pour se préparer pour un rendez vous secret avec une fille, et le poisson soit destiné à être cuisiner pour un repas au chandelle. La fée verte commença un peu à paniquer, et faillit continuer son chemin alors que le jeune Strauss était à nouveau entré dans une boutique. La dedans, la scène qui s'y déroulait lui fit faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elfman discutait à nouveau avec une jolie demoiselle, et celle-ci était beaucoup trop proche de lui au gout de la Gorgone, et alors qu'elle allait entrer et la pétrifier sur place, ils s'éloignèrent de l'entrée et disparurent derrière une porte au fond de la pièce. Evergreen s'empressa de les suivre, s'imaginant à nouveau un scénario catastrophe, mais elle se figea à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit dans l'entrebaillure de la porte une scène pour le moins surprenante. Derrière la porte se trouvait une petite cour où plusieurs chats, petits et adultes gambadaient dans l'herbe ou faisait la sieste. Mais ce qui surprit le plus la mage de Fairy Tail, c'était de voir plusieurs de ces félins autour de son petit ami, qui mettait dans divers gamelles des morceaux de sardines qu'il avait acheté. Quand la surprise fut passé, la fée verte se mit à sourire tendrement, et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir pris une lacryma photo, car ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyais Elfman Strauss entouré d'une bande de chatons. Cependant, au lieu de s'en aller lorsqu'il eut fini, le jeune Strauss se dirigea vers une bassine d'eau plus loin dans la cour, et sortit de son autre sac les bouteilles de shampoing. Il en vida quelque uns, puis prit un chaton qui se débâti vivement.

En voyant se spectacle, Evergreen du mettre une main devant sa bouche pour éviter de s'esclaffer trop fort, tellement la scène devant elle était comique. C'était bien connu que les chats n'aimaient pas l'eau, et l'argentin en payer le prix fort, car, même si ce n'était que des chatons qu'il lavait, ils se débattaient comme des fauves, et le pauvre jeune homme recevait quelque coup de griffes bien placés tandis qu'il essayait de les laver.

Après avoir fait la toilette a quelques félins, le mage de Take Over, salua la jeune femme de l'accueil et se dirigea vers la porte où se trouvait la fée verte, qui paniqua et se dépêcha de sortir de la boutique avant qu'il ne la voit.

Cachée derrière un pile de cartons, elle observa son homme s'éloigner de ce qui s'avérer être un refuge pour animaux. La jeune femme se mot une gifle mentalement en se traitant d'idiote pour ne pas avoir fait confiance à son petit ami. Bien sûr qu'il ne la tromperait jamais ! Il était bien trop gentil et adorable pour lui faire ça, mais sa jalousie l'avait tellement aveuglé qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde.

Mais au lieu de voir l'argentin se dirigeait vers le chemin de la guilde ou bien vers leur appartement, la châtaigne le vit allé vers la boutique de l'autre côté de la rue, qui était une bijouterie. Elle s'approcha donc de celle ci et vit son homme à travers la vitre, qui parlait au gérant du magasin qui lui donna un paquet cadeau déjà prêt, avant que l'albinos ne s'en aille vers le fond de la boutique et disparaisse du champ de vision de la fée verte derrière une porte.

Alors que Evergreen commença à râler en maugréant « Mais où est ce qu'il est encore passé ?! », elle sentit un souffle chaud près de son oreille et une voix un peu trop familière lui murmurer :

_ Vous cherchez quelqu'un mademoiselle ?

La dite Mademoiselle se retourna brusquement pour voir son petit ami devant elle, ses lèvres dessinés en sourire moqueur, et le paquet qu'il venait de prendre dans ses grosses mains. Le rouge au joues, la fée verte réussit cependant à dire :

_ Oh tu sais je passais par là et je t'ai aperçu alors..., elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer à raconter son piètre mensonge car l'argentin l'interrompit :

_ Désolée de te décevoir ma chère Ever, mais il faut que tu revoies tes techniques de camouflage, dit il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, ce qui fit encore plus rougir la pauvre Raijin, complètement gênée de s'être fait remarquée.

_ De-depuis quand tu sais que je te suivais idiot ? Demanda-t-elle en balbutiant.

_ Depuis qu'on est sortis de la guilde, répondit Elfman avec un grand sourire, mais finalement, ça m'a plutôt bien arrangé car je voulais de donner ceci, finit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

Curieuse, la châtaigne pris doucement le paquet, et quand elle l'ouvrit, elle fut stupéfaite en apercevant le magnifique collier dorée, qui était orné d'un pendentif en forme de rose.

_ Ca fait un moment que je travaille au refuge pour chats, se justifia la Strauss, c'était un boulot sympa et assez bien payé pour que je puisse rapidement t'offrir ce bijoux, j'espère au moins qu'il te plai-, il fut coupé dans sa question car sa femme s'était jeté à son coup et avait pris possession de ses lèvres avec fougue.

« Je pense que je vais prendre ça pour un oui » pensa Elfman avant de répondre à ce baiser imprévu avec passion.

 **Voilà ! Désolée pour ce retard mais au moins maintenant il est posté ce chapitre ^^'. Et oui j'ai mis des chatons touts mignons avec notre homme ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus et je vous dit à demain pour le prochain thème ( du coup ça va être décalé ) : Honnêteté ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	6. Honnêteté

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui je sais énorme retard pour la fin de la Elfever week, honte à moi, honte sur ma famille, honte sur mes peluches !( merci pour la citation de mulan ) je sais que rien ne peut justifier ce retard mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte que vous ne me jetiez pas trop de tomates à la figure et essayer de vous expliquer pourquoi je n'apparaît que maintenant : déjà durant mes vacances je n'avais soit pas de connexion internet, soit un manque d'inspiration et lors de mon retour en France, il y avait une pile de cahier et de livre ainsi que divers autres objets de torture qui m'attendaient sur mon bureau. Et enfin le drame ultime apparut : Le 18 septembre 2016, ma tablette a rendu l'âme ainsi que mes histoires qui ont été enregistrées :( Mais heureusement que j'ai une amie à moi qui m'a donné un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour me remotiver à écrire ;) Et que j'ai des parents formidables qui m'achèteront bien un ordinateur afin de pouvoir pleinement écrire, ainsi que ma cousine qui m'a prêté son ordi pour écrire cette introduction et répondre à certains messages.**

 **Bref, à présent que les excuses et les justifications sont faites, place au sixième jour de cette Elfever week que je comte bien terminer : Honnêteté ;) ( thème qui soit dit en passant m'as donné du fil à retordre au niveau inspiration mais je pense que ça devrait vous plaire ;))**

Durant une chaude après-midi d'été, dans la charmante ville de Magnolia, le silence régnait en maître dans les moindres recoins de la citée, que ce soit de la petite ruelle où se tenait de discrets bars, jusqu'à la grande place de marché inhabituellement vide, et ce même dans l'un des plus grand bâtiment de la ville, la guilde Fairy tail. Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas mal lu, dans la battisse de Fairy Tail, le calme était également roi. Il faut dire que la chaleur ce jour-là était tellement pesante et proche de la canicule, que la plupart des mages ont décidé de rester chez eux au frais. Certes la piscine était toujours dans la petite cour de derrière, mais rien que la traversée jusqu'au bâtiment semblait trop éprouvant pour ses membres. De plus, certains étaient partis dans la ville voisine d'Hargeon afin de pouvoir passer quelques jours de vacances près de la mer.

Cependant, la guilde n'était pas pour autant complètement inoccupée, et les quelques rares mages présent profitaient de l'exceptionnel calme dans la grande salle, avant l'équipe de Natsu et autres gamins bruyant ne reviennent pour à nouveau mettre la bazar. Parmi ces rares personnes, il y avait bien évidemment la belle Mirajane, qui était comme à son habitude en train de laver quelques verres derrière le comptoir du bar, et avec un air heureux mais absent collé sur son jolie minois. Puis elle leva la tète et observa le jeune homme assis sur un tabouret en face d'elle, une choppe à moitié entamer de bière posé près de lui, qui n'était d'autre que son petit frère Elfman.

Celui-ci avait l'esprit qui divaguait à cause de cette oppressante chaleur, et qui se dirigeait vers les souvenirs du jeune Strauss. Cependant, à en voir son sourire béat collé sur le visage, il était facile de deviner que ces souvenirs devaient sans doute concerner une femme. Ou bien plutôt une belle et délicate fée verte dans le cas du jeune mage. Car oui, notre homme était en train de penser à ses moments passés avec celle qu'on surnommait la Gorgone, l'unique membre féminine des Raijins et celle qui lui avait volé son cœur : Evergreen.

Que ce soit des moments de joie ou de tristesse, d'éclats de rire ou bien de disputes douloureuse à la guilde et ailleurs, jamais le détenteur du Beast Soul ne regretterait tous ces merveilleux moments en compagnie de l'autoproclamée Reine des fées. Même les moments les plus honteux, car de ce type, il y en avait grand nombre lorsqu'il était avec cette femme fatale. Cependant il y avait un souvenir parmi tant d'autres où notre pauvre Elfman fut à la fois surpris, heureux, honteux, et ce, à cause ou grâce à la châtaigne qui n'était pourtant pas la responsable de cette drôle d'aventure.

Cette histoire remonte à i peine quelques années maintenant...

* * *

 _Lors d'une douce après-midi de printemps, alors que les bourgeons étaient sur le point d'éclore dans les magnifique cerisiers de la charmante ville de Magnolia, l'ambiance dans la guilde la plus turbulente de tout Fiore était comme à son habitude. C'est à dire une énième bagarre générale provoqué encore une fois par Natsu et Grey. Certains des mages présents participèrent en cour de route à la cacophonie, cependant ce n'était pas le cas de tout les habitués de baston, comme Gajeel qui préférait rester près de Levy qui lisait un nouveau roman, ou bien Elfman qui discutait avec sa sœur un peu à l'écart de la tumulte habituelle. Enfin, discuter ne serait pas le terme exact, car la "discussion" n'avait pas l'air de convenir au jeune Strauss, si on se fiait aux teintes colorés qui commençait à marquer ses joues. En effet, l'échange qui se déroulait depuis déjà un bon moment avec Lissanna prenait une forme assez embarrassante pour le jeune Strauss, car si la cadette de la famille avait des airs d'ange tombé du ciel, son caractère malsain se rapprochait plus d'un petit démon feignant l'innocence comme sa sœur ainée_

 __ Allez grand frère ! Tu n'es pas curieux sur les sentiments que porte mademoiselle Ever vis à vis de toi ? dit la blanche d'une voix mielleuse_

 _Le dit " grand frère " aurait préférait à ce moment là que sa sœur s'occupe des relations d'autres personnes, et soupira encore une fois de lassitude à cause du caractère têtu de la jeune fille en face de lui, qui devait être de famille soit dit en passant, vu comment lui et Mirajane pouvaient être aussi borné par moment. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se montrer ferme avec sa réponse, mais la gène du moment lui enlevait toute crédibilité :_

 __Pour la énième fois Lissanna non, cela ne m'intéresse pas !, puis il prit une gorgée de sa choppe de bière pour essayer de se détendre un peu._

 _Décidemment lorsqu'elle avait une idée dans la tête, rien ne pouvait plus arrêter sa sœur, et c'était encore pire lorsqu'il s'agissait de "couple". Voyant que celle-ci allait répliquer avec un autre de ses innombrables arguments, il rajouta :_

 __ Et puis de toute façon, Evergreen n'est pas du genre à dire ce qu'elle ressent aussi facilement, jamais elle n'avouerait quelque chose d'aussi personnel que ses sentiments à quelqu'un, et encore moins à moi._

 _Cependant, intérieurement, Elfman aurait tout de même voulu connaître les pensées de la belle fée, surtout ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Malheureusement, la raijin était bien trop obstinée et refermée sur elle-même pour avouer quoi que ce soit. Se rendant compte du silence soudain, l'argentin remarqua qu'au lieu de répliquer comme depuis un bon moment, la jeune Strauss s'était plongée dans ses pensées et semblait avoir oublier sa présence. Satisfait et heureux que l'interrogatoire soit enfin terminé, le mage termina sa boisson d'une traite._

 _Or, sa joie ne fut que de courte durée car la blanche releva sa tête de ses méditations, et il aperçu dans les yeux bleus ciels de la petite ,caractéristiques de leur famille, un éclat de malice doublé de ce qui semblait être une idée. Et ça, l'argentin y vit un mauvais signe qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui, ce qui fut justifier lorsqu'il fut tirer par le bras par sa petite sœur, et ce, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Celle-ci l'entraina vers la remise de la guilde en s'exclamant :_

 __Et bien ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment remédier à ce problème fais moi confiance !_

 _Ils entrèrent touts deux dans un vieu local poussiéreux et dont l'humidité avait décidé de s'y installer,que ce soit sur les murs ou le bois des quelques meubles qui s'y trouvaient, mais Lissanna était tellement excitée et impatiente de montrer son "idée " à son grand frère qu'elle n'y fit même pas attention. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans cet endroit, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle se dirigea directement vers un placard au fond de la pièce, sans remarquer l'air à la fois surpris mais aussi intimidé de son frère, qui la suivit en douceur, de peur de faire tomber quelque chose par inadvertance. La jeune mage de l'animal soul était quant à elle en train de sortir plusieurs fioles aux contenus colorés, cherchant en une en particulier, ce qui inquiéta encore plus notre pauvre Elfman qui se demandait ce que tramait sa sœur._

 _Cependant, il ne put encore une fois dire quoi que ce soit car après de longues secondes de recherches, la blanche trouva enfin l'objet de ses convoitises: une fiole parmi tant d'autres à l'exception que la couleur était un mélange de nuances de rose et de rouge. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin vers lui et lui tandis le flacon, un grand sourire collé sur le visage :_

 __ Tient ! Avale_ _moi_ _ça, et tu verra qu'après, ta chère Evergreen deviendra la personne la plus sincère du monde avec toi !_

 _Très réticent à l'idée de boire le liquide de la potion, l'argentin tenta de se tirer de se mauvais pas en demandant :_

 __ Et en quoi la fait que JE bois ce ...liquide, vas rendre Ever plus sincère ?_

 _Toujours avec ses lèvres formant un sourire d'ange, la jeune sœur répondit avec toute l'innocence du monde :_

_ _Bois et tu verras, normalement les personnes autour de celle qui a bu cette potion deviennent plus sincère et te confie tout leurs secrets._

 _Sa méfiance encore présente, le mage prit malgré tout le flacon et examina son contenu de plus près en se demandant si il était judicieux de faire confiance à sa sœur avec cette idée un peu saugrenu. Soupirant de lassitude, il se dit qu'après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre, et il est vrai qu'il était assez curieux sur les effets attendu de ce mélange, donc il l'avala d'une traite._

 _Et l'explosion survint la seconde d'après._

* * *

 _Une demi-heure après, dans les rues de la ville de Magnolia :_

 _Sur les pavées d'une petite route de la citée, se promenait une jolie jeune fée vêtu d'une belle robe couleur émeraude, avec un sac à main couleur peau sur l'épaule, et dont la tête était plongé dans ses pensées, qui se tournaient majoritairement vers un certain albinos qui avait le don de la rendre folle ( dans les deux sens du terme)._

 _Evergreen se secoua la tête comme pour essayer de chasser de ses pensées cet homme impossible, et de ne pas penser à ces 2 mètres de haut, ses muscles saillant et virils sur sa peau mâte dont elle avait tant envie d'y parcourir les moindre recoins du bout de ses doigts , ses beaux cheveux blancs dont elle avait également envie d'y entremêler ses doigts, son sourire d'idiot pourtant ravageur qui lui provoquait des frissons incontrôlable ainsi qu'un mini arrêt cardiaque, et ses magnifiques yeux bleus marines dans lesquels elle pourrait s'y perdre pendant des heures ..._

 _La jeune femme s'arrêta dans sa marche, les poings serrer et les bras tendus, puis soupira d'énervement en tentant de retrouver son calme et de se reprendre un peu concernant ses pensées complètement grotesque, pendant que ses joues commençaient à prendre une légère teinte rosée malgré elle._

 _Décidemment, cet idiot d'Elfman Strauss continuait à jouer avec ses nerfs même lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il lui semblait même pouvoir se remémorer parfaitement du timbre de sa voix grave qui n'arrêtait jamais de placer le mot "homme" au moins une fois dans chaque phrase, même si cette voix chaleureuse ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça par moment..Rrraaahhhh non pas encore une fois !_

 _Soufflant encore une fois un bon coup tenter d'évacuer ce mélange de colère et de légère honte, ainsi que ces étranges chatouilles au niveau de son ventre, l'auto proclamée Reine des fées fut sur le point de reprendre sa route lorsqu'elle entendit soudain un bruit sourd venant de la petite ruelle à cotée d'elle. Intriguée, elle s'approcha avec prudence et tenta de discerner la source du bruit lorsqu'elle perçut un mouvement dans une boîte en carton à quelques pas d'elle._

 _Elle continua sa petite route et ouvrit la boîte à moitié fermer, et telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit une boule de poil blanche entrer dans son chant de vision. Une fois la surprise passée, elle regarda avec plus d'attention ce drôle de petit être, qui, à sa grande surprise était un petit chiot husky dont la fourrure était d'un blanc immaculée, si on omettait les taches sombres dues à la poussière et autres salissures. L'animal en question la regarda avec un petit air perdu qui, selon la jeune femme, le rendait encore plus adorable qu'il ne l'était déjà, avant de se mettre à couiner et à vouloir s'approcher d'elle, ses oreilles rabattues en arrière montrant qu'il était effrayé et voulait une présence rassurante._

 _La "présence rassurante" en question fut surprise de la réaction du petit canidé et regarda autour d'elle afin de discerner une trace de propriétaire ou de mère mais rien. Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur la petite créature, qui était sortis entre temps de sa boite, et qui étais à ses pieds, ses yeux suppliant lui demandant qu'elle l'emmène avec elle. en vérifiant une dernière fois que personne n'était susceptible de réclamer le chiot, la fée verte soupira de résignation en se penchant en avant pour prendre le petit être dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne se gêna pas d'ailleurs pour plonger sa petite truffe humide dans le coup de celle qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, sa queue battant de droite à gauche, montrant sa joie et son soulagement._

 _En souriant de tendresse devant la réaction adorable de son nouveau petit protégé, Evergreen reprit son chemin jusqu'à chez elle, en caressant par moment la douce fourrure du husky blanc, qui lui faisait étrangement rappelé la chevelure de quelqu'un mais elle ne sut dire qui. Oubliant cette drôle de réflexion, elle reprit sa route sans se rendre comte qu'elle venait de ramener avec elle l'homme qui tourmentait ses pensées quelque instants plus tôt._

 _Et oui, le pauvre petit chiot que venait de recueillir la reine des fées n'était d'autre que le viril Elfman. Celui-ci n'avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'il ait bu la potion de Lissana, juste qu'il avait énormément rétréci, et se tenait à quatre pattes, mais lorsqu'il aperçut sa queue touffu ainsi que sa fourrure, il paniqua et s'échappa de la guilde, courant sans regarder où il allait, trébuchant parfois et salissant ainsi ses poils blancs. Lorsqu'il eu aperçu la belle Raijin, il n'avait souhaité qu'une chose : qu'elle l'aide à sortir de ce pétrin bon sang !_

 _Cependant, à présent qu'il était en sureté dans ses bras, de nouvelles craintes s'étaient formés dans son esprit. Et s'il ne retrouvait plus jamais son apparence d'homme viril qu'il était ? Pire ! Et si Ever se rendait comte de qui il était ?! La panique l'envahissant peu à peu, il sortit néanmoins de sa paranoïa lorsqu'il entendit la voix étrangement douce et rassurante de la jeune femme, ainsi que lorsqu'il sentit ses douces mains caresser avec délicatesse sa fourrure, ce qui le détendis immédiatement pendant qu'il écoutait les douces paroles venir jusqu'à ses oreilles :_

 __ Chut, mon petit gars, on est arrivée._

 _En effet, en levant la tête, le jeune Strauss vit la porte d'un immeuble qu'ouvrit celle qui le portait dans ses bras. Elle monta au dernier étage de l'édifice, c'est à dire le troisième, et ouvrit à nouveau une porte au fond d'un couloir qui devait être l'accès de son appartement, pensa le petit chiot._

 _Une fois que la mage eu fermé la porte derrière, elle posa l'husky à terre avec délicatesse, à la déception de celui-ci qui s'était habitué à la douce et chaude étreinte dans lequel il était. Cependant, la curiosité d'explorer l'endroit où vivait la fée verte pris le dessus, et doucement, il commença à s'aventurer dans cet habitat nouveau. La première chose qui lui frappa de plein fouet était l'agréable parfum floral de l'endroit, et pour cause, lorsqu'il entra dans le salon de son hôte, il fut étonné de voir de jolis bouquets posés sur la table, le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine, ainsi que sur le balcon de la fenêtre, qui était ouverte._

 _Continuant sa petite exploration, le canidé remarqua quelques photos posés sur une petite commode à coté du canapé, où l'on pouvait voir la maîtresse des lieux avec son équipe, ses amies de la guilde comme Levy ou Juvia, et, à nouveau à sa grande surprise, un dessin fait par Readers les représentant discutant calmement et souriant. Le mage transformé devait être entrain de fixé l'image depuis longtemps car il entendit les pas de la fée verte se rapprocher derrière lui, et se retourna vers elle, avant qu'elle ne dise avec une voix amusée :_

 __ C'est drôle, tu me ferais presque pensé à Elfman avec ta fourrure blanche et ta carrure assez importante malgré le fait que tu ne sois qu'un chiot, puis elle se mit à genou et caressa affectueusement le sommet de son crâne. Cette fut très apprécié par l'argentin car sa queue se balança d'un coté à un autre sans qu'il ne se rende comte, ce qui fit rire la propriétaire des lieux._

 _Lorsqu'elle eut fini son petit traitement, le chiot en face d'elle ne put se retenir d'aboyer de contentement, et s'amusa encore plus de son attitude._

 _Malgré la bonne humeur qui s'était commencé à s'installer, le sourire de la jeune femme disparut lorsqu'elle se rappela que son invité était assez sale, et voulant évité de nettoyer le sol de tout son appartement, elle décida qu'elle lui ferait prendre un bain immédiatement. Le pauvre animal ne comprit donc pas ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers un petit couloir non loin du salon. Mais quand elle ouvrit une porte qui laissa voir la salle de bain, Elfman comprit immédiatement la situation et se mit à grogner légèrement afin de montrer mécontentement, sans pour autant essayer de se dégager des bras confortables qui le portaient._

 _Evergreen ne s'en préoccupa pas et mit l'eau à couler dans la baignoire tandis qu'elle posa le mage qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas directement mis dedans. Mais celui-ci paniqua immédiatement lorsque la Reine des fées commença à se déshabiller entièrement devant ses yeux, et il chercha à tous prix à s'échapper de la salle 'eau pour pouvoir laisser un peu d'intimité à son ancienne partenaire. Malheureusement pour lui, deux mains douces mais ferment l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin que deux pas, et il entendit la voix de leur propriétaire dire :_

 __ Hop Hop Hop ! Dis donc, tu n'échappera pas au bain aussi facilement petit fripon._

 _Puis il ne put protester d'avantage qu'il se sentit être submerger dans l'eau chaude. S'il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette étape, le chiot ferma fortement ses pupilles afin de ne pas violer l'intimité de sa compagne de bain, qui avait décidé d'encore plus l'embarrasser en l'approchant de sa poitrine nue. Si il avait été sous sa forme humaine, il était sur qu'il aurait été plus rouge que les cheveux de Erza. Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer que la sensation de la peau douce et moelleuse de la fée contre lui n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. il se donna mentalement une gifle : mais à quoi pensait-il donc ?! Ce n'était les pensées d'un homme !_

 _En se donnant cette " claque ", le jeune Strauss ouvrit les yeux sans le vouloir et se rendit comte que la jeune femme le tenait devant elle, et l'observait, un air amusée collé à son jolie minois, comme lorsqu'elle le taquinait à la guilde. Et comme à chaque fois, l'argentin sentit ses joues chauffer, mais pas à cause de la chaleur du bain. De plus il devait être ridicule avec sa fourrure toute collé à sa peau, ce qui l'embarrassa encore plus._

 _La jeune femme quant à elle, reposa son nouveau protégé à ses genoux et entrepris de le laver convenablement, en enlevant sous ces taches de salissures de son joli pelage blanc, avant de le rincer. Une fois le travail fait, elle sortit de la baignoire avec le chien dans ses bras et le posa sur une petite table tandis qu'elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette de coton ( au plus grand soulagement mêlé à une pointe de déception du Strauss), et elle en saisit une autre avant de se retourner à nouveau vers l'animal qui tentait tant bien que mal de regarder ailleurs._

 _Puis, Evergreen commença à doucement frotter le petit husky pour le sécher, ce qui était assez agréable selon le mage piégé dans ce corps, qui n'avait décidemment pas l'habitude d'autant de tendresse venant de la Gorgone. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, il se secoua instinctivement dans tous les sens pour enlever les dernières gouttelettes de sa fourrure, qui furent envoyer sur la pauvre Raijin qui rigola en essayant de se protéger vainement, et gloussa en voyant après cette petite douche que son colocataire avait son pelage complètement frisé._

 __Et bien on peut dire que tu es vraiment une boule de poil sur patte mon petit._

 _Comme pour répondre à ses gentils moqueries, la boule de poil en question grogna légèrement et se mit à gentiment mordiller les doigts fins de celle qui lui avait donné ce surnom ridicule et pas très virile. Bien que cela ne lui ait pas fait mal, la châtaigne gronda doucement le mage :_

 __ Dis donc ce n'est pas bien de mordre,.. heu,... Ah c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas encore donné de nom ! Voyons voir, j'imagine que " Boule de poil " ne te convient pas ?_

 _Un grognement lui donna sa réponse._

 __Et bien que dirais tu de .. hm.. Ah je sais ! Flocon ?_

 _Elfman la regarda un moment, la tête penché de coté qui montrait qu'il réfléchissait à sa proposition, puis se dit que ce n'était pas trop mal même si le nom n'était pas très viril, et aboya en signe d'approbation, avant de lécher le bout du doigt qu'il avait mordiller ._

 __ Très bien, vas pour flocon alors !, dit la jeune femme en le prenant a nouveau dans ses bras, ce qui gêna à nouveau le pauvre chiot car la demoiselle était encore recouvert uniquement de sa serviette, ce qui le laissait déjà bien sentir à nouveau la naissance moelleuse de sa poitrine._

 _Elle se dirigea vers une pièce encore inconnue pour le petit invité, puis en y entrant, il se rendit comte qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de la propriétaire des lieux, ce qui fit naître en lui un nouveau sentiment de curiosité. Il pivota la tête dans tout les sens, voulant en savoir plus sur sa partenaire, qui le posa au sol avant de se diriger vers son armoire._

 _La brunette fouilla dans son placard, cherchant un pyjama pour la nuit, lorsqu'elle trouva un vieux T-shirt blanc beaucoup trop grand pour elle selon l'argentin. Et soudain il le reconnut. C'était l'un de ses vêtements qu'il lui avait prêter lors d'une mission, car elle avait fini pour une raison dont il ne se souvint plus complétement trempé. Il avait complétement oublié ce "cadeau" fait à sa partenaire. D'ailleurs, il trouvait ça étrange qu'elle ne l'ai pas ramené non plus. C'est alors qu'à sa grande surprise, la jeune femme approcha l'habit près de son nez, et en huma l'odeur en poussant un soupir de satisfaction, avant d'enlever sa serviette et le mettre._

 _Tandis qu'elle enfilait également un pantalon de pyjama, l'husky détourna la tête qui était devenu complétement confus. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Aurait-elle un peu d'affection pour lui, ou voir même, un peu de désir ? Non impossible ce dit Elfman en secouant la tête ! Elle devait avoir oublier comme lui que ce T-shirt ne l'appartenait pas, et elle avait sans doute vérifier qu'il ne soit pas sale. mais dans ce cas pourquoi avoir produit ce doux son aux oreilles du Strauss, qu'était ce soupir de contentement ?_

 _Il ne put y réfléchir d'avantage que la reine des fées sortit de la chambre, et il dut la suivre Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la cuisine, où la maîtresse des lieux se prépara un sandwich, puis lui donna sur une assiette les restes d'un poulet mangé la veille par elle et le reste de l'équipe Raijin, qu'il dévora sans en laissé une miette. Une journée aussi mouvementé que celle-ci, ça ouvre l'appétit !_

 _Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux habitants de l'appartement retournèrent dans la chambre de l'hôte. Epuisée par tant d'émotion en si peu de temps, le chiot se dirigea sans demander son reste vers le lit de la fée verte, monta dessus, et s'allongea de tout son long, complétement vidé d'énergie. La réaction du petit animal fit à nouveau rire la mage, qui dit en s'approchant à son tour de son invité :_

 __ Et bien c'est ce que j'appelle être fatigué, t'es vraiment pas croyable mon petit flocon, tandis qu'elle le prenait à nouveau dans ses bras, caressant sa tête tout douce._

 _A l'entente de son nouveau prénom, "flocon" releva la tête en s'attendant à voir un visage illuminé d'un sourire qu'il aimait tant. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Evergreen affichait une tête plutôt mélancolique et pensive. Intrigué par le changement de sa partenaire, le jeune strauss se redressa et posa ses deux petite pattes au dessus de la naissance de la poitrine de la femme en face de lui, et l'interrogea du regard en penchant la tête sur le coté. Devant cet air si adorable, la mage sourit faiblement avant de soupirer de lassitude :_

 __ Oh ne t'inquiète pas flocon, je réfléchis trop comme à mon habitude. Comme je suis sure que ne risque pas de le raconter à qui que ce soit, et que, de toute façon, tu ne me comprend surement pas, je vais t'embêter un peu avec mes histoires de cœur, car j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler_

 _A ces mots, le petit Husky s'installa à nouveau sur les genoux de la demoiselle, mais en continuant de la fixer, montrant son attention à ce qu'elle allait dire._

 __ Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, commença la Raijin, tu me fais un peu pensé à un camarade de ma guilde que je connaît plutôt bien. Ne le prend pas mal, mais c'est vraiment qu'un idiot qui utilise plus sa montagne de muscles que sa tête, et qui n'arrête pas de m'énerver car il ne cesse de clamer haut et fort le mot "homme" dans chaque phrase qu'il dit. En plus il n'a aucune délicatesse, une vraie brute comme le reste des hommes de la guilde._

 _"L'idiot" en question était en ce moment même en train de râler dans sa tête, pensant que evergreen non plus ne faisait pas plus preuve de délicatesse avec son éventail. De plus, il fut légèrement peiné de ces propos, n'aillant pas pensé qu'il pouvait contrarié à ce point sa belle. Cependant il écouta la suite du monologue de la femme, qui affichait désormais un sourire rêveur :_

 __ Mais bien que je ne l'avouerai à personne à part toi, dit-elle en le caressant affectueusement, et certainement pas à lui, malgré tout ses défauts, j'ai quand même réussi à craquer pour ce crétin._

 _Elfman tressailli sur les genoux de son hôte. Avait-il bien entendu ?! L'impassible Evergreen avait un faible pour lui ?! Mais ses pensées furent interrompu par la suite du récit de la femme :_

 __ Même si ses muscles sont légèrement exagérés, j'aime les moments où il m'entoure de ses bras pour me protéger ou me réconforter, avec sa chaleur qui m'apaise. Même si il peut être énervant en disant à chaque fois qu'il peut le mot " homme ", sa voix grave me donne des frissons et j'aime l'écouter. Ses cheveux en bataille sont étonnement doux et soyeux, et j'aurai aimé un peu plus les caresser. Oh et ses yeux, d'habitude j'évite de trop fixer les personnes dans leurs yeux à cause de mon pouvoir, mais dès que je croise ses yeux bleus marines, c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à m'y détourner._

 _Alors là le jeune Strauss ne sut que dire. Evergreen, la femme qu'il aimait en secret depuis ses 15 ans, l'aimait aussi. En écoutant la fée verte, il fut amusé car lui aussi aimait se perdre dans les beaux yeux clairs de la Gorgone, autant qu'il aimerait également joué avec ses mèches brunes qui avaient l'air si douces. Cependant, il remarqua que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux de la pauvre femme, qui continua de parler et s'ouvrir à lui en avouant ses sentiments :_

 __ Je suis tellement égoïste. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec lui, je le rendrai malheureux avec mon fichu caractère. Il me détestera, et me laissera à nouveau seule, comme je l'ai toujours été jusqu'à présent. C'est pour ça que je m'énerve pour rien avec lui._

 _Cette fois-ci, les gouttes salées roulèrent sur les joues de la raijin. Etant à la fois peiné de la voir comme ça, mais aussi légèrement contrarié qu'elle puisse raisonner dans ce sens, Elfman se mit a nouveau sur ses pattes arrières en posant celle de devant sur la châtaigne, puis lécha les larmes qui s'étaient échappés, avec affection et amour. La réaction de son hôte ne se fit pas attendre, elle se mit à rigoler doucement, que ce soit à cause des chatouilles que lui procurait ce drôle rinçage, ou bien de la douceur venant du petit animal,qu'elle ressentit au plus profond d'elle._

 __ Ah Ah Ah Ah, arrête Flocon, ou j'aurai pris un bain pour rien, -le petit husky s'arreta, la queue battant de droite à gauche, heureux de voir sa partenaire à nouveau sourire, elle était tellement plus belle ainsi- t'es vraiment une sacrée fripouille toi- dit elle en le caressant doucement puis en l'embrassant avec tendresse et reconnaissance sur le front._

 _Extenuée par ses aveux et cette vague d'émotion, la jolie fée verte s'installa sous la chaleur des couvertures, avec une boule de poil blanche qui s'y incrusta également. Souriant pour la énième fois de la journée de tendresse, la propriétaire des lieux rapprocha le petit être près de sa poitrine généreuse, ce qui fit à nouveau instantanément rougir notre pauvre argentin de gêne, mais celui-ci était tellement épuisé et, il devait bien l'avouer, si confortablement installé et lové contre sa bien aimée, qu'il s'endormit aussi tôt, suivi de près par la brunette. Et cette nuit-là, ils rêvèrent de l'un et l'autre, mais ça, ils l'oublieront bien vite le lendemain matin, qui réservait encore sa dose de surprise et révélation._

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin, tandis que les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les rideaux de la chambre, une certain mage au cheveux blancs se réveilla doucement en battant ses paupières pour s'accommoder à la lumière, et crût qu'il était encore dans le pays des songes lorsqu'il vit à ses cotés une magnifique jeune femme au cheveux bruns, dont le visage était si paisible pendant qu'elle était encore dans les bras de Morphée._

 _Devant ce spectacle si rare et précieux, Elfman ne put s'empêcher de vouloir doucement caresser la joue de celle dont il était tombé amoureux, et tandis sa main pour toucher la peau douce de la belle endormit. Puis il écarquilla soudain les yeux. Sa main. Il avait devant lui une main et non une patte tendu vers la fée verte. Il était redevenu l'homme viril qu'il était. A cette révélation, l'argentin voulu sauter de joie dans toute la chambre, mais il se retint pour ne pas réveiller Evergreen, cependant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une grand sourire collé sur son visage._

 _Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune Strauss avait oublier un léger détail. Premièrement, il était aussi nu qu'un nouveau né, et deuxièmement, la membre féminine de l'équipe Raijin ne savait pas que l'homme qui occupait ses pensées et son cœur était chez elle, si bien que lorsque le mage vit la brunette ouvrir doucement les yeux, il fût surpris d'entendre la minute d'après un cri strident qui le fit tombé du lit. Par chance, une partie de la couverture tomba également, ce qui put lui couvrir un minimum devant la jeune femme qui commença à lui hurler dessus :_

 __ MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ESPECE DE PERVERS ?! SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE CHEZ MOI !_

 __EVER CALME TOI S'IL TE PLAIT !, lui répondit le " pervers" en question, LAISSE MOI PARLER JE PEUT TOUT T'EXPLIQUER !_

 _En disant cette phrase, notre pauvre albinos était remonté sur le lit (en prenant bien garde à se couvrir un minimum) et avait saisi délicatement le visage de la Gorgone en furie entre ses grandes mains pour essayer de la rassurer et la calmer. Ce qui fonctionna à moitié puisque, bien qu'elle ne hurla pas comme précédemment, la châtaigne restait tout de même énervé et surtout confuse concernant la présence soudaine de l'argentin._

 __ Tu as intérêt à être convaincant, dit elle en retirant les mains pourtant chaudes et agréables du jeune homme._

 _Celui-ci inspira un bon coup et entama son récit. Le mage du Beast soul lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, de sa transformation inattendue à comment il s'était retrouver chez elle. Une fois son histoire finit, devant le silence de l'auto proclamé Reine des fée, qui avait la tête baissé, Elfman demanda nerveux :_

 __ heu, est ce que tout vas bien Ever ?_

 _Celle-ci toujours la tête baissé lui demanda dans un murmure qu'il eu du mal à comprendre :_

 __ Est ce que tu te souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé quand tu était un chiot ?_

 __ Heu, et bien oui pourquoi donc ?_

 _Cette fois-ci, la fée verte se pris le visage entre ses mains et l'argentin se rendit comte qu'elle était rouge de gêne, sans doute à cause des révélations de la veille. L'ancien petit chiot sourit devant cette réaction qu'il trouva tout simplement adorable venant de cette femme qui n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre, et pris doucement les poignées de sa partenaire pour les retirer de son visage et ses doutes se confirmèrent. Evergreen était encore plus rouge que lui la veille dans le bain. Il se pencha donc pour coller ses lèvres contre le front de sa belle fée verte puis lui murmura en la regardant dans les yeux :_

 __ Et je suis bien heureux d'avoir entendu ce que tu as dit hier soir, puis il lui caressa les joues avec tendresse._

 _La jeune femme soupira, encore un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle avait dit devant le Strauss, mais elle lui sourit faiblement devant les gestes tendres qu'il lui faisait. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui demanda :_

 __ Elfman ? Est ce que je peut t'avouer quelque chose ?_

 _Un peu nerveux à ce qu'elle allait dire, le mage hocha néanmoins de la tête._

 __ Je pense que tu le sais maintenant, mais j'aimerais te le montrer à ma manière, puis elle l'embrassa, faisait rater un battement de cœur au pauvre albinos qui eut du mal à croire ce qui se passer. Lorsque la fée retira ses lèvres, l'argentin se réveilla de sa transe et se jeta sans hésitation sur les lèvres de Evergreen , dont il mourrait d'envie d'y gouter à nouveau._

 _Surprise à son tour par cette réaction de son idiot favoris, la belle fée sourit contre les lèvres de son désormais petit ami, et répondit avec la même passion que son compagnon à ce baiser, en passant ses mains dans la douce chevelure blanche de celui-ci. Le jeune homme en question n'était pas non plus sans reste, puisqu'il passa une main autour de la taille de sa charmante compagne, tandis que l'autre était encore posé contre sa joue, approfondissant le baiser._

 _Durant toute la matinée ils restèrent dans le lit de la brunette, enlacés dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, s'embrassant, rigolant sur cette drôle d'aventure qu'ils ne risqueraient pas d'oublier de si tôt sans pour autant la regretter. Et Elfman n'oubliera pas de remercier sa petite sœur pour ça._

* * *

Souriant en pensant ce moment qui faisait parti des plus importants de sa vie, l'argentin toujours accoudé au bar ne se rendit pas comte que le soleil commençait à se coucher, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une petite voix féminine derrière son dos suivi de petits pas maladroits mais énergétique. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour attraper une petite fille qui s'était jetée dans ses bras en s'exclamant :

_ Coucou Papa !, puis le petite fille brune de 2 ans sourit de toute ses dents en enlaçant son père qui rigola doucement devant la réaction adorable de sa fille Jade.

Puis il entendis sa femme non loin de là parler :

_ Jade, combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas courir comme ça, tu risque de tomber, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de sa progéniture, celle qu'elle aimait autant que son mari.

La petite fille bouda un peu en gonflant ses joues :

_ Mais moi z'avais envi de voir Papa, ce qui fit rire les deux parents mariés.

Pendant que le jeune femme rigolait, elle ne vit pas son mari s'approcher d'elle pour lui voler un baiser, si bien qu'elle fut légèrement surprise, mais souri lorsqu'elle sentit cette douce main chaude contre son ventre bien arrondi qui montrait le début de son 9ème mois de grossesse. A la fin de ce baiser, la jeune maman n'hésita pas à murmurer ces mots qu'elle avait accepter depuis longtemps à dire :

_ Je t'aime Elfman...

_ Et je t'aime aussi, ma reine ..., répondit le blanc en posant à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles délicieuses de sa femme.

Devant les protestations de leur fille qui trouvait leur échange dégoutant, la petite famille rentra dans leur foyer, avec une joie sincère qui remplissait les trois cœurs des Strauss qui allaient bientôt être quatre.

 **Et voilà ! honnêtement je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre allait être aussi long même si je suis loin de faire pire que certains auteur ( n'est-ce pas ishandra hum hum ...) mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et je me fait toujours une joie d'y répondre dès que je peut ;)**

 **Le dernier jour c'est à dire "étincelant" ne devrait pas tarder, je pense pouvoir le publier durant les vacances et j'essaierai ( je dit bien essaierai ! ) d'écrire et publier le dernier chapitre de " pourquoi bouder quand on peut chanter ?" aussi ;)**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse et vous fais de gros câlins les fanous !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
